Magic Talespin
by JFox101
Summary: Harry was raised by Don Karnage to be his heir instead of Kit, how will Harry's birth parents react to a Banryu weilding, future pilot Harry? WrongBoyWhoLived! One Element of Inuyasha. No pairings as of yet. Talespin crossover
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Tale Spin, Tale Spin is Copyright Disney and Harry Potter Warner Brothers...And Banryu to Inuyasha's company. **

**Chapter 1: Beginnings Part 1**

Air Pirate Master Don Karnage eyed the puny insignificant plane he was persuing. This plane held a precious gem he had his eye on. This gem would make him the richest man in the world...

" 'arry mi boy, are you ready for zis?" Karnage asked his young protege.

Harry was eight years old and Karnage's pronounced heir. For three years since Harry was five the red furred wolf morph had trained the young human in swordsmanship, and the ways of pirates. He was short being four ft 4 and had long, messy jet black hair, and a curious lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

"Uh, actually Captain, I feel a bit woozy." Harry said clutching his stomach in mock pain. Putting a sick face on. "Mind if I sit this one out?"

"Sure, fine, go do sick things." Don said in a distracted tone as he continued watching the plane.

Harry snuck quietly away and creeped into an air duct. And waited, his sword Banryu, one of his two most prized possessions, strapped to his back. His glider attached to Banryu's sheath. . He crawled to Don's meeting room where he was sure to take the jewel he had been ranting about for weeks and waited...

**Cue TaleSpin theme! **

**Back to Story...**

Baloo, a grey bear, was relaxing in his favorite bar, knocking back a couple of brewski's with some pals. He didn't have to worry about drunkenness, if anything alcohol made his senses and reflexes sharper. "Ya know Louis." (Lou-ee) Baloo said. "I think I'll call it a day."

"Ya sure Baloo? You usually take in a couple more."

"Ya, I'll see ya later." He said to the orange furred monkey and paid his bill. As he was walking out the door, a black blur ran into him and he toppled over, actually rolling backwards and rolled backwards until what ran into him was sitting on his belly. Well I'll be, a man cub! He thought to himself.

"Hey there lil britches. What's the rush?" Baloo asked jokingly.

Just then, one of his pilot buddies walked in. "nmow see here you hitch hikin little..."

"Hey, lay off the kid man." Baloo said, pushing the man cub with the big sword behind him. "What's the problem?"

"Oh hi Baloo." The canine said putting his hands up. "If he's a friend of yours there's no problem." He said, backing away and leaving.

"Thanks Mister." The man cub said.

"What was he saying about hitch hiking?" Baloo asked the cub.

"Uh, gotta run!" The man cub said and left Baloo.

"Huh. Strange boy." Baloo said as he left.

**A short minute later...**

"Greetings and Salutations." Don Karnage said as he walked into the bar with his crew. "It is I, that fear inspiring pirate, Don Karnage."

"Get out of my pub Karnage." Louis said, the monkey threatening the red furred wolf with a fist. "I don't serve your kind."

"Worry not my good man, I am here l searching for something, or rather someone." Karnage said, unsheathing his own sword.

"Don't worry guys, I was just leaving!" Harry siad and everyone saw the man cub on top of some stairs. With Banryu unsheated in his hand.

"Get that boy! I want that boc!" Karnage ordered and a group of pirates started up the stairs.

Harry swung Banryu creating a gust of wind that fdestroyed the staircase. The pirates already on the staris falling through the floor. Harry resheathed Banryu and jumped on a rope and swung himself arouind Karnage who tried to cut the rope with his sword. "Yahoo!" Harry cried and jumped off the rope. "Sorry about the damages!" He cried to Louis as he ran past the Orange furred and his crew not far behind him. Harry spotted a plane about to take off and jumped, managing to cling to one of the wing wheels. Hanging on for dear life, he left the island with Karnage ordering his crew to chase him into the sky...

**To Be Continued...**

**Banryu is the ONLY Inuyasha element I'm adding to this. **

**Harry has the airfoil because in my fic he created it. **

**Review cause its my b-day!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox **


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing...**

**Chapter 2: Beginnings Pt 2**

Rita Skeeter was sipping a banana martini and listening to th egrey bear singing "I'm Gone." When a human child came literally flying inside and crashed into the bear. To her surpirse, the child looked like Johnathan Potter, the boy who lived. Dumbledore said that the childs twin had been put in a happy home, and would be brought back to his parents when he comes to Hogwarts. IF that was true, then what would he be doing here? Then the Air Pirate, Don Karnage appeared, saying he was looking for a boy. She grinned, a front page story...

_**The Boy-Who-Lived's twin an Air Pirate?**_

_**I was relaxing in a island bar known as Louis's when all of a sudden, a child looking exactly like Johnathan Potter, the boy who lived, tumble in through the door looking like he was running from something, or rather, someone. Soon after he came in, the notorious Air Pirate, Don Karnage, walked into the bar with his crew stating he was looking for a boy who had stolen something from him. After this was said, the child said, "Sorry guys, but I gotta be going." And Karnage said "Get that boy! I want that box!" Could our saviors brother have been raised by Air Pirates instead of the happy home Dumbledore spoke of? Answers will be found my readers!**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

"James!" Lily gasped, showing James the picture of the boy Skeeter mentioned. The child was swinging on a vine in the bar with a sword strapped to his back. He did look exactly like Johnathan.

"Harry." James muttered. He knew it was a bad idea to send him away but Deumbledore said to them he put Harry in one of the best orphanages in England. How could he have lied to them?

"Lils, we're leaving for this bar, maybe we could find Harry." James said.

"Yes." Lily said with tears in her eyes. My baby an Air Pirate? She thought How could things get any worse?

**Cape Suzette...**

After their grand adventure involving the lightning gun, Baloo and Harry decided to stay w ith Ms. Cunningham at Higher for Hire. Harry of course only working part time. Seeing as Ms. Cunningham insisted on enrolling him in the local elementary school.

After liuving with Air Pirates, this kinda life is really boring. Harry thought as he laid on his bed. At least she let me keep Banryu. Though only because she couldn't throw it out. He giggled at the memory.

"_**What is this thing made of? Marble?" Rebecca Cunningham asked as the she-bear tried to lift Banryu from the floor. **_

_**Harry giggled as she struggled as did her young daughter Molly. "It only lets me pick it up, and no way am I throwing one of my prized possessions away Ms. Cunningham." He said as she panted. **_

"_**Fine, I. Give. Up." Rebecca said. Panting with her words. "Keep. It." She left it so Harry could pick it up and sheathe it. "But no taking it to school." She insisted. Leaving the laughing Baloo and Harry to their own tasks she assigned them as she left for the office door. **_

Well, at least its never dull around here. He thought, getting up from his bed as Baloo snored in the one next to him. He yawned and stretched as he went into the bathroom next door.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!!!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Harry Khan?**

Shere Khan sat at his desk thinking. _Where have I seen that human child? _He thought. Opening his desk he stared at the picture of his younger sister, Maria Khan and her family for inspiration. Four years ago, Maria Khan, her husband, son and adopted human son Harry where killed in a housefire. The strange thing is that they never found yound Harry's corpse It was presumed burned to a crisp.

"It couldn't be...could it? Little Harry?"

With Karnage...

"I want you, to find and destroy your former leader." The red wolf said to a group of swordsmen he gathered. A male fox, a male lion, a male tiger, a female bear, another male fox, and a female wolf. All wearing formal robes of their group the Seven Pirate Swordsmen, now knocked down to Six Pirate Swordsmen.

"We serve you only Master Karnage." The new Leader, a crazed Tiger nicknamed Slips. "We WILL find and destroy Harry Cloudkicker.

Talespin Theme!

Harry bolted awake as the teacher went on and on about some invasion of occupied Germany in WWII. _Ugh, when is this day gonna end? _He thought as the clock went tick, tick, tick. Soon it was 3 o'clock and the bell rang. _Finally._ He thought.

"See ya tomorrow Harry!" One of his new friends called as he got into a car with his family. Which made Harry think about his own.

_Mom. _He thought. _Dad, big brother, I hope you guys are alright. _ He brought out his mothers silver pocketwatch with a tiger on it and opened it to check the time. "3: 30? I'm late! Ms. Cunningham's gonna kill me!" He ran.

"Hello Mr. Khan." Rebbeca Cunningham said as the businessman entered Hire for Hire.

"Miss Cunningham." Shere Khan greeted. "Is that human boy around? I would like to speak with him."

"Actually he's running late." Rebbeca said checking her wrsitwatch.

Shere Khan got out his own silver pocketwatch with the Khan Tiger crest. This watch was given to all members of the Khan family when they reached 18, male or female.

"Sorry Ms. Cunning-" Harry stopped dead in his tracks as he saw his adopted uncle, the famous businessman Shere Khan.

"Harry." Khan said.

"Uncle." Harry greeted making Baloo and Rebecca's eyes widen.

**To Be Continued...**

**How do you like Harry's background? Bet no one saw this coming! For the record Harry was with the Khan family for 3 years until they where killed by burglars. They burned the house to cover up their crime and Harry ran off with his mother's pocketwatch, and a photo. He was picked up by Karnage when he was five. **

**Unfortunately it seems yamiyugi23's cousin blocked me from her email so for the time being she can;'t be my beta, but I have my pc for today and tomorrow and I plan on updating Child of Darkness and Dog Nin Alchemist along with Moon Prince. **

**Please Review as It makes me wag my fluffy fox tail! Anyone who reviews gets to hug it!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
